


When on the Knight Bus...

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Knight Bus, M/M, semi-public groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 8th year.  Pansy and Hermione are on their way back to the school after a Weird Sisters concert when Harry and Draco, the snogging bastards, jump on their ride, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When on the Knight Bus...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassy_cissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/gifts).



They'd managed to escape the Draco-snogging-Potter crap at the Weird Sisters concert, thank Salazar. But now Pansy and Hermione were on the Knight Bus back to school, and who do you think jumped on at the last moment?

"Bloody hell," Pansy groaned.

Hermione elbowed her.

The boys sat, and Draco pulled Potter in by his stupid Gryffindor scarf, sticking his tongue down the Saviour's throat.

Pansy rolled her eyes.

Hermione smiled, her hand moving shyly onto Pansy's thigh. "If you can't beat them..."

Pansy's ears were still ringing from the booming bass on _Confringo Fellatio_. Maybe she'd misheard.

Maybe the hand on her thigh was a friendly hand. A friendly hand slowly inching under her skirt.

Hermione bit her lip, gaze on Pansy's mouth, and who the fuck were Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter anyway?

Hermione's fingers touched her knickers. Pansy leaned in and kissed her. She tasted of warm berries, tart and secret.

But bloody hell, Draco was moaning like a five-knut whore!

Pansy pulled her wand. " _Muffliato_!"

Hermione laughed against her lips. Pansy sank her hand into Hermione's impossible hair, drawing her closer. Hermione's hand rubbed between her legs.

They were the only two people in the world.


End file.
